


Blinded Trust

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: It's been two weeks since Rachel had surgery and shortly after that left the hospital, she still can't really use her arm, she does have a fully functioning (girl)friend though





	Blinded Trust

"Mmmh, bwamama", guessed Rachel, chewing on the piece, Chloe had carefully pushed into her mouth.

"Cheater! You're peeking!"  
  
"Mhm mhm"

"Stop shaking your head, let me see", Chloe lifted Rachel's face up, then adjusted the blindfold one more time. "Okay, banana was correct, next one, open."

A squared less sticky, not as mushy, yet soft and very juicy, little sweet, little crunchy something found it's way onto Rachel's tongue. "Mmmh... melom"

"Too easy, what melon?"

"Honeydew"

"Damn... I gotta step up my game. Okay, here we go..."  
  
"Oh..."   
  
Chloe used one finger to push back Rachel's head, then tapped on her lips, to make her open her mouth.

"Stick out your tongue." When Rachel did, Chloe pressed the button of the bottle, she'd quickly grabbed from the fridge. The sound was unmistakable, the taste too.

"Mmmmh, yummy, whipped qu-eam", the blind folded girl on the kitchen counter could barely articulate, her mouth was so full, she let her head sink back down.

"Okay, hang on a sec", nothing but smiles, ever since they had started playing the game, this particular morning, but although Chloe enjoyed making breakfast for Rachel, and although it had something settling, something calming and caring, Chloe's eyes constantly went to the sling, the sling right in front of her that held Rachel's arm, tight and in place and immobile.

Every single chop, every small cut with her vegetable knife was a reminder. She was a dumbass, if it came down to it, Rachel couldn't rely on her, she could choke on a piece of pineapple and Chloe would probably just stare at her, not moving a finger.  


"Hey chef, is the next one coming up?" Rachel's foot tapped Chloe's thigh impatiently and she already reached up with the one hand that actually could, and grabbed for the blindfold, forcing Chloe to interrupt the action and taking Rachel's hand into her own. 

"Hey, hey, not so fast", Chloe scolded, more herself though, that she had allowed her dark thoughts and feelnigs, that had no place here and now, to take over.   
"Just because I stop cutting for one second, doesn't mean we're done or that you can look. Cheater!"  


Rachel giggled. The sound made Chloe smile. She got her knife back and kept looking for the syrup, kissing Rachel's shoulder above the sling, then her arm, over the bandage.

When she put her tools down, Rachel already set up straight and had opened her mouth, preparing herself to be fed.  
  
"Big bite."

"Oh, mmmh, so much"

"Yep, get it all right and you might win a prize."

  
Rachel chewed, hella focused, stopped, chewed again. Swallowed.

"Three-layered pancake, blueberries, raspberries, strawberries,... mmh, banana, butter, whipped cream, basil, ... and, uhm? Was there potato?"

"Aaah..."

"No wait, baked pumpkin."

"Hey, you got it. All of it."  
  
"Yaaaas!" Rachel raised her fist in the air. "Now where is my fucking prize?"

Chloe gently took off the blindfold, placing her hands around Rachel's waist, standing right in front of her, able to look her in the eyes.

"I'm right here. Do you like it?"

Rachel blinked a few times, darkness to morning sun, she took her time, looking at her Price.  


"No."

"No?"

"I fucking love it." 


End file.
